When Lies Stop Hiding the Truth
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: Sasuke's dark past catches up to Sakura, every lie that she built up to protect Arashi is shattered to pieces. ONESHOT IMPLIED: Character Death. SASUSAKU


**An idea that really inspired me to make this fic a sucess...Im going to tryyy! Remember Arashi my new OC from Sweet Tooth? Well, he stars again!**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Okasan!" Arashi said tumbling out of the nursery with a big smile on his face. His spiky black hair was unmanageable and stuck up at the back.

Flying into Sakura's arms he giggled and stretched his arms as far as they would go around her. She laughed and brushed his bangs of his forehead kissing it.

"How was your day, Arashi chan?" Sakura said as she took his hand and stood up.

"It was good, but I'm always ahead in class. It gets boring sometimes." Arashi frowned, his dark green eyes flicked to the sky.

"Thats because you're my special storm." Sakura said and ruffled his hair with one hand. Gaze going soft as she remembered one person, similar to Arashi, who was always the top of class.

"Do you think Otousan would be proud of me?" Arashi said now fully tipping his head to look at the sky. The afternoon clouds reflected his eyes and Sakura nearly felt herself drown in them. They were the same. The exact same. Everyday his smile, his stubborness, his smart quick reacting mind, brought painful and joyous waves of memory of her one love. Sometimes she confused the two of them, but reality always took over.

"Yes, he would be very proud." Sakura too looked at the sky.

_Oh Sasuke, if only you were here to see Arashi..._

* * *

_5 years later..._

Sakura stood in front of the sink washing vegetables when a sleepy Arashi came in.

"Ohayo Arashi, did you sleep well?" She greeted and turned to the tomato she was tending to.

"Breakfast is on the table already." She called not turning around.

"Hn." Arashi said sleepily.

"Arashi! How many times have I told you not to say that!" Sakura shouted whirling around a knife stabbing her heart. She hated to yell at him, but she hated how Arashi tortured her without even knowing it. The simple sound was a bullet to memory and she felt faint. His voice, her voice...eleven years ago...

"Sorry...I didn't mean it!" Arashi shrieked, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, result from having his mother yell at him so fiercely.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to yell at you." Sakura said softly as she hugged him. Arashi sniffled and patted Sakura's back.

"It's ok now." He said awkwardly as began to feel slightly smothered.

"Well eat your breakfast then." Sakura said briskly standing up and going back to the stove to check on the soup.

"Ne, Okasan." Arashi spoke through a mouthful of rice.

"Yes? And don't speak with your mouthful."

"I'm not!" He said and hastily swallowed the bulge in his mouth.

"Anyway, I was wondering. Can you tell me more about Otousan?" Arashi asked while grabbing his cup of milk from the table.

In one second time had stopped. Sakura's movements instantly stilled. The ticking of the kitchen clock seemed to be the only thing in the kitchen. Arashi didn't notice the change and quietly sipped his milk, waiting for his mother to begin.

Sakura took in small breaths to relax. The mere mention of him. Her knuckles grew white from gripping the counter top too hard. She took one final breath and turned to look at her son, leaning against the counter for support.

"Well...he was called Sasuke-"

"Yes Okaa, I know that."

"He was an Uchiha-"

"Thats my last name!" He said happily interrupting.

" Yes thats my last name too. Now shut up and let me speak." Arashi fell silent, watching his mom struggle for breath.

"He...Loved you very much...Even though he never got to see you. But when you where here," She pointed to her stomach," He kept whispering how much he was glad to have had you." Sakura's voice cracked. She would tell him the truth today...anytime now. Soon the inevitable question would come.

"Okasan, how did Otou die?"

Sakura sucked her breath in and instantly felt winded. She stilled herself for the moment.

"He...he...died of food poisoning." She said lamely and mentally twisted her heart. "I told you that many times already."

"Aw, thats boring. See ya Okasan, I'm going over to Yume chan's for the afternoon." Arashi said stuffing the last piece of fish in his mouth and clambering of the stool, before Sakura could say anything. Within seconds the front door had slammed shut and the silence was deafening.

Sakura sank to the floor weakly and slammed her hand against the cabinet.

Sasuke was right. She was weak, she couldn't even tell the truth her own SON the truth. Tears flowed down freely and sobs wracked her frail body.

_Sasuke kun, help me. I need your help so much. I can't...I wish...Sasuke kun, look how much Arashi has grown. Aren't you proud? Ne, aren't you proud...?_

* * *

_3 years have passed..._

"Okasan!" Arashi snapped as he burst into her study.

"What Arashi? You know you're supposed to knock. I'm a bit busy-"

"Too busy to tell me what really happened?" He hissed dangerously.

"I-what..Arashi what's the matter-"

"You know perfetcly what's the matter." He yelled brandishing a sheet of paper around.

"I-I don't. Arashi-" Sakura's eyes darted around nervously. The end was near, she could feel it yet why did she feel so trapped?

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Arashi howled. "I know you did! You were the one who was in charge of him! YOU!" Arashi yelled eyes bleeding into red. Sakura flinched then regained herself. So similar...yet...

"Where did you hear this from?" Sakura said quietly.

"From...It doesn't matter! Why did you lie to me! All these years..you..."

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you-"

"When? When I'm twenty? Thirty? When I die? You lying...BITCH!"

*SLAP*

"You don't know ANYTHING!" Sakura screamed looming over Arashi's cowering form. She suddenly was aware her face was wet, tears rolling down her cheek ond on to the floor.

"I didn't kill him and thats a fact."

"You did."

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted. It wasn't supposed to be like this...no..not at all. Sakura breathed heavily.

"You want to know the truth? Now I'm telling you."

Arashi snuffled pathetically and nodded. Sakura was glad to see his eyes went back to his dark green status.

* * *

_"Sakura." He breathed._

_"Sa-Sasuke kun. What are you doing?" Sakura said faintly as his lips trailed down her neck._

_"What does it look like?" He whispered huskily against her skin._

_She tingled all over._

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

_He was a rogue. A missing nin. And she was on a mission to find him and if she had to...kill him._

_So what was she doing being pinned to a tree while his skillful fingers worked their way under her shirt?_

Sakura I love you

_Those three words._

_Never again._

_She couldn't, she wouldn't fall to him again._

_But she did._

_She will._

_Always have._

Sasuke kun, I love you too

_Of course she did. She always would. So her heart was broken when he said he had to go. Leave, run, hide..._

_But he promised to see her again. To love and be with her. Forever, thus sealing it with a kiss._

_That was why she was scared and shocked when he was caught two weeks later by the ANBU squad. Even more so when she became in charge of him._

_"I promised I would see you..." He would reply everytime she asked why he let himself be caught._

_He wiped her tears away when she cried, slim fingers reaching out from the bars of the cell to touch her cheek gently._

_She knew that he knew there was a death penalty and cried even more._

_But there were happy times. That time when she revealed to him that she was pregnant with his baby. His eyes shined through the dull light and sometimes, she could feel a certain warmth emanating from the Uchiha. He reached out to softly tough her stomach, and she felt fireworks explode._

Sakura, I love you

_His last words as he Tsunade slowly pushed a needle through his neck, injecting a black fluid into his bloodstream._

_Closing his eyes for the last and final time. Sakura cried, she was unstoppable._

_I suppose this is what falling in love is like._

* * *

Arashi was silent, thinking. Sakura felt herself sink to the floor, tired from emotional stress and yelling. But strangly she felt a certain burden being lifted off her shoulders.

"Gomen Okasan." Arashi said softly and hugged her softly, gingerly. As if she would break. He knew he probably didn't deserve his mother's love after what he said and did.

"It's ok. It's all ok." She murmured into his black, ebony hair.

"I'm sorry I said that you killed Otousan." He mumbled squeezing Sakura tightly, hearing his mother whisper soft endearments to him.

"I guess I can understand why you didn't tell me what happened."

"No, I'm sorry Arashi. I should have told you from the start. Everything."

"I love you Okasan."

"I love you too, and so does Otousan."

"Ok."

"And Arashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy fourteenth birthday."

* * *

So there. What do you think? Sorry i killed sasuke.

Review?

Lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


End file.
